


Like One of Your French Girls

by insight_ful



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Oneshot, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight_ful/pseuds/insight_ful
Summary: Terezi lightly forces Vriska into allowing her to draw her.  Complaining ensues.





	Like One of Your French Girls

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up,” you slide your fingers across the bridge of Vriska’s nose, and then back over it again. When she tries to swat your hand away, you just bring it back to her face and start over again.

You flip open your sketchbook, turning it in a way that you assume Vriska can’t see it. You pull out the pencil that you always store in the rings of it, pumping graphite out of it before getting to work. You feel the end of the lead connect with the textured paper and start drawing outlines, starting with the nose. It made the most sense to start with the nose. It was the center of the face, after all.

Vriska attempts to lean forward and look at what you’re doing, but you use the hand on her face to keep her pushed back. You ignore her mildly offensive insults and complaints, just continuing to draw to the best of your ability. A blind girl can only do so much.

“Are you drawing me?” She asks, and you can feel her nose wrinkle at the idea of it. She must have furrowed her brows. 

You nod, taking her glasses off and placing them next to your sketchbook. You lean forward, getting closer to her face as you let your fingers trail up her nose. Your left hand continues to work at the paper, following your fingers as closely as it can. You’re sure that there will be mistakes, but you’re blind, so you have an excuse.

As your fingers reach her eyebrows, you snort.

“What?” She furrows her brows again, but you wait until they go back to normal.

“I thought they’d be bushier,” you grin, and you can almost hear the steam coming out of her ears. She manages to keep her temper in check though, just crossing her arms and letting you continue.

Sketching out her eyebrows takes longer than you thought it would. You put a lot of time into putting in every little hair, instead of just scribbling in the outline. If you’re going to do this, you’re going to do this right god dammit!

You lose track of time just drawing her eyebrows, and eventually Vriska relaxed and accepts the fact that your hand is going to be violating her face for quite awhile. She leaned back in her seat, and though you haven’t quite gotten there yet, you’re pretty sure she closed her eyes. You smile to yourself, counting it as a success. You subdued the Serket. Go you.

When you do finally move away from her eyebrows, she begins to talk. You hardly pay any attention to what she has to say, but she just keeps going. Rambling on and on. You begin to think that she’s just quietly ranting to you while you draw her eyelashes. You’re fine with it. It makes for a nice background noise. Just her talking about just about anything and everything that annoys her.

You skip from the eyes to her jawline, tracing it out to the best of your ability. You go all the way from one side to the other and back quite a few times, ensuring that you got it accurate as possible.

A small smile crosses your face when you find a little scar near her chin, shading in an area that was supposed to represent it when you located it.

Vriska paused her complaints for a moment when you went for her ear, but she continued after you started feeling it like everything else. You did make sure to pull it before you moved away from it though, earning you a punch to the knee. It didn’t really hurt though, so you don’t mind. You’re too busy to mind.

You aren’t sure when she stops droning on, but at some point on your way from her ear to her lips she shuts up. Finally. 

You run your thumb over her bottom lip, eyebrows knitting together as you sketch it out. You’re pretty sure that she’s wearing lipstick, based on the feeling of her lips. Not as smooth as they should be. Whoops. Now you’ve probably got it all over your thumb.

Removing your thumb from her lip, you rub it down her cheekbone, fairly certain that you just smeared lipstick across her face. Based on her reaction, you did. She pulls your hand away from her face, cursing about it, and you just laugh. You laugh at her misfortune, and it feels great.

She gets so into her ranting at you that she hardly notices when you lean forward, dropping your pencil and planting your hand on her cheek. You press your lips against hers, shutting her up, and apparently really well. She sits there blankly for a moment before kissing back, quickly attempting to take control of it.

To prevent her from controlling the kiss, you pull back, sitting down in your chair like normal, and drawing out her lips. You shade them in, representing the lipstick, and then flip your pencil over to erase a streak through the bottom lip.

You don’t listen to her already complaining about how you pulled away, and instead you just focus on drawing in her hair. You know her hair well enough that you don’t have to feel it to draw it, just making it a guessing game on the paper. You fill in sections one at a time, trying to make it appear like the hair actually has a part and goes in different directions, though you aren’t sure how that turns out.

“You forgot my entire forehead,” Vriska mumbles, and you tune in for just long enough to hear it.

Instead of fixing that immediately you just continue drawing her hair. You want her to be annoyed by it. At least for now.

You take your sweet ass time putting detail into the hair. To the point that you’re pretty sure you’re just putting in way too many lines. Not that you care. The only reason you decided to draw Vriska is because you were bored. It’s not all that important.

When you do finally move to finish her forehead, you hear an audible sigh of relief from the Serket. That must have really been getting on her nerves. You smile, happy to have achieved that.

The forehead doesn’t take long, especially since it’s already surrounded by hair and the rest of her face. You just add a few more details around the face, making your best guesses about where they needed to go, and then you were finished.

Or at least Vriska seemed to think that. She stood up, “Great, you did it. I’m so proud of you, good job, wow.” She gave a slow clap, only stopping when you brought your pencil back down to the paper.

On the bottom of the paper, in big, sloppy capitalized letters, you write simply “gay”, a wide smile on your face the whole time. You can tell that Vriska has likely squinted, trying to decide whether or not it’s worth it to kick your ass. You stand, reaching out and locating her arm. She goes to push it off, but you just trace it up her arm and to her face, putting your hands on either side of her face and squishing her cheeks. 

“You’re gay,” you snicker, leaning in and kissing the lips that are puckered in a fish-like manner. She grunts in response, trying to stay mad about it, but you can tell that she isn’t really that bothered by it. She is in a gay relationship and all. It’d be a little odd for her to be offended by that.

When you pull away you close your sketchbook, sliding the pencil back into the rings. You leave it on the table, grabbing your cane and using it to squeeze past her and away from the table.

Vriska stands still for a minute, but after a few seconds of your cane tapping along the floor, she catches up with you, looping her arm under your own.

“Fuck you with the gay shit, Pyrope,” she mumbles.

“Gladly.”


End file.
